


Отрава

by KageTsuki_Team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTsuki_Team/pseuds/KageTsuki_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Опасное это место — тренировочный лагерь Карасуно.





	Отрава

Лунный свет расчертил коридор на неровные квадраты. Цукишима рассеянно считал их, пока шел из одного края в другой, от общей комнаты до ванной. Третий квадрат, четвертый. Луна сегодня всплыла полная и яркая, сочилась мерцающим серебром, следила немигающим взглядом. Цукишима отвернул от нее лицо, прячась.

У лестницы он остановился. Автомат с напитками одиноко сиял в темноте — островок холодного света. Цукишима подошел к нему и невольно вздрогнул, когда заметил невысокую фигуру, застывшую в тени.

— Нацуко-сан? — осторожно окликнул он. С Нацуко, которую Ячи всего пару недель назад привела в клуб и представила как их нового менеджера, Цукишима до сих пор почти не общался. Она казалась замкнутой и слегка отстраненной, но на тренировки приходила одной из первых и внимательно следила за каждым. Цукишима припомнил, как она несколько раз подавала ему воду или полотенце, ее спокойную улыбку, и спросил: — Тебе чем-то помочь?

Нацуко сделала шаг ближе, но все еще оставалась в тени, и лицо ее Цукишима едва мог различить.

— Возьми, — сказала она, протягивая ему что-то. Какую-то бутылку.

— Спасибо, — помедлив, ответил Цукишима, жест Нацуко выглядел странно. — Но я не хочу пить.

— Пожалуйста, попробуй, — настойчиво попросила Нацуко. — Это не из автомата, я сама приготовила.

— А что это? — он повертел бутылку в руке. На этикетке было написано “Вода”, но жидкость внутри темнела, словно чай.

— Травяной отвар. Рецепт моей бабушки. Он придает силы, снимает усталость.

Голос Нацуко, приятный, негромкий, звучал мягко и вкрадчиво. И Цукишима не спросил, почему она ждала его здесь и зачем готовила этот отвар. Предположение, что возникло у него в голове, подтверждать совсем не хотелось.

Стоило быть внимательнее, подумал Цукишима, силясь увидеть глаза Нацуко в темноте. Она ведь всегда подходила к нему первому из всех, спешила, смущалась. Не будь его мысли напрочь забиты другим человеком, он давно бы заметил.

Тотчас сделалось тягостно. Чего она ждет от него, эта почти незнакомая тихая девушка?

— Спасибо, — сдержанно произнес Цукишима. — Я выпью позже. Сейчас я спешу в ванную, пока там никого.

— Нет, выпей отвар сейчас! — рука Нацуко, взметнувшись, резко схватила его за футболку. — Сейчас же!

Цукишима отступил назад. Он чувствовал, как ползут вверх брови. От удивления привычная вежливость почти ему изменила, на языке вертелся язвительный вопрос; желание поскорее уйти стало явным и очень острым.

— Это важно, — запинаясь, продолжила Нацуко. Она подалась вперед, и отблески витрины отразились в широко раскрытых глазах. Цукишима задумался, все ли с ней в порядке. Вид у Нацуко сейчас был безумный, голос странно дрожал, точно она вот-вот сорвется на крик. Он поморщился про себя. Шумные и непредсказуемые девушки всегда его раздражали.

Что он делает здесь? Нужно как можно скорее уйти.

— Если выпить потом, он не подействует, — упрямо тянула его к себе Нацуко. Цукишиме вдруг сделалось даже смешно. И, вместе с тем, легче.

— И все же я рискну, — он послал ей свою коронную безразличную улыбку. — Мне пора, извини. Спасибо.

Пальцы Нацуко все еще держали его. Пару секунд Цукишима, опустив голову, молча рассматривал ее руку, молочно-белую, тонкую. Потом Нацуко наконец прошипела:

— Хорошо, — и отпустила. Цукишима беззвучно выдохнул. Если бы ему пришлось удирать от нее, с боем вырывая свою футболку, это было бы уже слишком.

— Я обязательно попробую отвар, — зачем-то пообещал он. И, развернувшись, ушел — с его шагами отдалиться было несложно. Нацуко преследовала его взглядом, приклеившимся между лопаток, до самого конца коридора. Бутылка оттягивала руку ненужным подарком. В спину будто бы несся едва слышный шепот, но Цукишима не вслушивался.

Что за безумные люди его окружают, билось в голове, когда он распахнул дверь, а потом Цукишима увидел застывшего посреди ванной Кагеяму и в первое мгновение его окатило трудно одолимым желанием выйти обратно за порог, к Нацуко.

— Я думал, здесь никого, — вылетело изо рта, прежде чем Цукишима успел себя одернуть. Он поморщился и закрыл дверь за спиной.

Кагеяма молча повернулся обратно к зеркалу, неудобно вытянув шею. Он держался ладонью за плечо, ощупывал глубокую царапину у лопатки — свежую, еще кровоточащую. 

— Откуда это? — очередная невнятная реплика, почему он не может просто игнорировать Кагеяму? Цукишима сердито сжал бутылку в руке. Царапина на золотисто-смуглой коже так и притягивала взгляд; чтобы отвлечься, он скрутил крышечку и пару раз торопливо глотнул. Темная жидкость пролилась на язык, вкус оказался горьковатым, но приятным.

— Поскользнулся, — отрывисто ответил Кагеяма. Помедлив, добавил: — Лучше так, чем рука.

Точно, мгновенно перевел его слова для себя Цукишима, другой человек, поскользнувшись, подставил бы руку, но Кагеяма, вероятно, даже не пытался. Как же. Драгоценные руки связующего. 

— Твоя неуклюжесть поистине восхищает. Впервые слышу, что кто-то здесь поскользнулся.

— Как будто тебе кто-то стал бы рассказывать, — хмыкнул Кагеяма, и вот оно, снова, уже в который раз с начала учебного года — Цукишима поймал себя на том, что хочет улыбнуться. Тому, что Кагеяма говорит, что делает, как хмурится или как ухмыляется в своей дурацкой королевской манере. Эта назойливая улыбка, так и просящаяся наружу, слишком бессознательная и едва ему подконтрольная, — Цукишима был уверен, она глупая, нелепая и, что хуже всего, далеко не такая презрительная и равнодушная, как все прочие, заготовленные им для идиотов вроде Кагеямы, улыбки. Она вообще — не для кого-то еще.

Заводить для Кагеямы какие-то особые улыбки, нет, Цукишима не настолько свихнулся. Стереть, спрятать, не улыбаться Кагеяме никак и никогда вообще.

Он снова отпил из бутылки Нацуко. На удивление, Цукишиме все больше нравился напиток. Он казался освежающим, пить его было легко, словно отвар сам собой лился в горло. А еще, по правде, Цукишима тянул время в расчете на то, что сейчас Кагеяма наконец налюбуется на свою царапину, оденется и уйдет. Взгляд невольно скользнул от плеча вниз, проследив линию позвоночника, застыл на ямочках у поясницы; Кагеяма вертелся перед зеркалом в одних трусах, а Цукишима на него пялился. Он машинально облизнул губы, нагнулся и поставил бутылку на пол. Строго сказал сам себе: не смотри. И тотчас придвинулся к Кагеяме, будто магнитом притянутый.

Кагеяма пытался заклеить царапину пластырем. Неужели всегда с собой носит, подумал Цукишима, скользнув взглядом; одежда Кагеямы беспорядочной горкой валялась у стены. Потом в голове мелькнуло: наверное, это пластырь Ячи. И Цукишима сказал, торопясь отогнать непонятное липкое чувство:

— Помочь, величество?

Кагеяма, примеривавший пластырь, поднял глаза, рассматривая отражение Цукишимы в протертом пятне на запотевшем зеркале. Мокрые волосы он отвел назад, и лицо казалось беззащитно-открытым. Цукишима сам не понял, как качнулся на шаг ближе вперед. В голове нарастал странный шум, будто далекий прибой шелестел, омывая изнутри стенки черепа. Во рту пересохло, Цукишиме снова хотелось пить. Но он не мог отойти от Кагеямы; сейчас это почему-то совсем не пугало.

Не мог отойти, не мог никуда деться. Какой верноподданный “простолюдин”.

Кагеяма насупился, не иначе как из-за “величества”. Но дернул плечом и пластырь отдал.

— Повернись, — велел Цукишима. От того, что Кагеяма бездумно послушался, прибой зашумел еще громче. В груди что-то сжалось, затянулось узлом. Дышать стало трудно. Он моргнул, поправил очки. Пластырь повис между пальцев.

— Чего ты там копаешься? — недовольно спросил Кагеяма, а после затих: когда Цукишима положил ладонь ему на плечо и провел по влажной коже, справа налево.

Горячая, подумал Цукишима; ему пришлось чуть нагнуться, чтобы прижаться щекой. Гладкая и слегка пахнет морем.

— Цукишима, — могло звучать грозно, но Кагеяма споткнулся, глотнув воздух ртом. И повторил, изумленным, неверящим голосом: — Цукишима?

Царапина тянулась под его языком, длинная, тонкая ранка. Цукишима лизнул еще, медленно и широко. Выронив пластырь, скользнул ладонями по спине Кагеямы, придержал его за плечи. Царапина уже не кровила; он вдавился кончиком языка, стремясь поймать вкус. Кагеяма вздрогнул всем телом.

— Ты что делаешь, эй!

Цукишима не знал, что он делает. Привкус крови во рту распускался все ярче. В голове запылало, как будто море, что шумело в ней до этого, кто-то поджег. Цукишима знал, что должен смутиться (он вылизывает плечо Короля), испугаться (он не понимает, что с ним творится), испытать отвращение (кровь? Кагеяма? серьезно?) или злость (самый страшный секрет больше не спрячешь) — но чувствовал он совсем другое.

Голод. Цукишима чувствовал голод.

Кагеяма ударил его локтем по ребрам, дернулся, когда Цукишима обхватил его руками поперек груди, притиснув к себе. Они замерли напротив зеркала: Цукишима поверх плеча Кагеямы смотрел на их отражение. На щеках Кагеямы разлился румянец, должно быть, из-за борьбы. Глаза блестели, губы чуть приоткрылись, обнажая кромку зубов.

— Красивый, — процедил Цукишима; голос звучал вроде нормально, насмешливо даже. Говорил только что-то не то. — Ты.

— Ты заболел? — хрипло спросил Кагеяма. Их взгляды столкнулись. Цукишима подумал, что выглядит сейчас преотвратно.

— Возможно. Да. Отравился.

— Слушай, может, отпустишь? — Кагеяму, похоже, его ответ обнадежил. 

— Пока нет, — протянул Цукишима. — Пока не могу.

Он припал лбом к шее Кагеямы, стиснув зубы. Ладони будто прилипли к чужой коже, не оторвать. Кагеяма в его руках ощущался так, точно здесь ему и было место. Если не на площадке, то в них.

— Придурок, — пробурчал Кагеяма. Его плечи резко опустились, и он слегка привалился к Цукишиме, опираясь спиной. — Врезать тебе?

— Не поможет, — сказал Цукишима. Кагеяма серьезно спрашивал. Это ж надо. Он что, такой идиот, что его вообще ничего не смущает?

— А что поможет?

Цукишима молчал. Цунами, что смело за долю секунды все барьеры, все сложные конструкции, которые им возводились два года, его надежные стены, — оно ушло. Но горячие волны еще плескались внутри; в груди, между ребер, в паху. В пальцах, что касались сейчас Кагеямы.

Во всем виновата Нацуко. Горький отвар, шепот в спину. Луна. Эта ночь.

“Выпей сейчас! Сейчас же!”

Оригинальный способ добиться взаимности, заметил внутренний голос, наконец-то знакомый. 

“Видишь, другие люди хотя бы пытаются”.

— Цукишима?

Так смешно и так глупо: он обнимал Кагеяму, как давно и хотел. Не мимолетно хлопнуть по спине после вырванного очка, не толкнуться локтями у сетки на блоке. Украденные крохи, они лишь тревожили нечто внутри — а сейчас было много, так много, и разве ему что-то поможет.

— Это, — сказал Цукишима, будто прокаркал. — Это поможет.

Кагеяма не протестовал, когда его развернули за плечи. Посмотрел внимательно, слегка снизу вверх, — а потом, кто знает. Сам Цукишима закрыл глаза, прежде чем нашел его губы своими. Горький отвар, солоноватая кровь, и вот, вкус губ Кагеямы. Неплохо для первого дня в тренировочном лагере, успел подумать Цукишима, а потом поцелуй его захватил. Два года он смотрел на этот рот, изучая, как он произносит слова, как улыбается или кричит, и как вздергивается по-детски верхняя губа, когда Кагеяма недоволен, — то есть, часто. Цукишима исследовал голос, низкий, чуть грубый. Не то что нарочно, само получалось. Но ни разу не слышал, чтобы он так шептал, говоря его имя.

Ценный экземпляр для коллекции Цукишимы Кея. Второй в его жизни коллекции, что он пополнял.

Он отодвинулся от Кагеямы, с трудом сделал вдох. Глаза не открыл, только слушал. Кагеяма дышал учащенно и близко, одиноко разбилась капля из крана, где-то на этаже громко крикнул Хината.

А прибой не шумел.

— Лучше? — спросил Кагеяма, медленно убрал ладонь с затылка Цукишимы.

Цукишима молчал. Лучше некуда? Хуже не бывает?

Он сделал всего три глотка, но хотел выпить больше. И что бы с ним тогда было?

И что с ним теперь будет?

— Ну, что? — голос звучал равнодушно. — Каков будет вердикт Короля?

Послышался шорох: Кагеяма отошел от него и сейчас одевался. Уточнил:

— Ты о чем?

Ну не о своих поцелуйных талантах же, захотел огрызнуться Цукишима. Он цыкнул и посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот расправлял футболку: на мгновенье взгляд поймал плоский живот, темную стрелку волос под пупком, а потом Цукишима отвел глаза.

Подумал: каким его вкус будет там? Каким будет ниже?

Цукишима открыл холодную воду, умыл ладонью лицо.

— Пластырь наклеишь? — внезапно сказал Кагеяма. Он стоял, глядя через плечо. Чуть подсохшие пряди торчали на макушке и у висков. Царапина краснела повыше лопатки.

“Ты все еще мне доверяешь?” — молча спросил Цукишима.

Кагеяма смотрел, чуть нахмурясь. Вытянул из кармана штанов новый пластырь, подал.

— Наклею, — тихо сказал Цукишима. — Раз просишь.


End file.
